Como nos conocimos
by Saomin
Summary: Un día en el cual se enterara de como es su madre y lo mucho que lo ama. Fanfiction que participa en el reto de "Cuando tu naciste "
1. Capitulo 1

**Como nos conocimos**

**Capítulo Uno**

Regresaba de la escuela otra vez solo, ya que Akane se fue con sus amigas ignorandome por estar otra vez enojada conmigo siendo el motivo mis supuestas prometidas.

Y yo no tengo la culpa de que me sigan pero sin embargo ella no entiende y solo se enoja.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa mire en el parque a un niño que bajaba de la resvaladera y a su madre esperarlo al pie de la misma. Y observando esa escena rememore la clase de la mañana.

Flash

El profesor habia estado explicando sobre cromosomas, genes entre otras cosas y yo solo miraba por la ventana evitando mirar a Akane por lo sucedido en el almuerzo con Shampoo y las demas al darme de comer.

Yo habria resistido de no ser por Kodachi al poner polvos para dormir en el agua, casi caigo en su trampa de no ser por la pelea que se desato antes, yo solo trataba de huir y no me fije quw Akane había acabado su comida y se habia marchado con sus amigas.

Momentos despues trate de alcanzarla y me solto tremenda bofetada llamandome descarado, me cogio frio y por tal reacción solo la mire marcharse con su rostro rojo de furia; de seguro nunca entendere a las mujeres por lo cual entre a clases.

En ese momento el profesor explicaba sobre los genes, que eran y para que servian no me interesaban en lo absoluto, hasta que explico que ellos eran los responsables de parecernos a nuestros padres; desde el color de nuestro cabello hasta la minima caracteristica física posible. Como era posible eso no lo entendi y empeze a compararme con mi padre en mi mente y no habia muchas similitudes entre los dos, como saber que color era el pelo de mi padre si no lo tenia. Y solo encontre una explicación mi madre.

Esa mujer que me dio la vida y que hace 15 años no la veia era el pilar que faltaba en mi vida; interrumpido por un borrador se acabo mi logica.

Saliendo al pasillo a cargar valdez de agua fría con solo un pensamiento en claro "Mi madre".

Fin Flash

Ahora recorriendo la calle y sentandome en la banca del parque a ver ese atardecer me envuelve de nuevo la nostalgia de saber que pasaria con ella, con mi madre y vienen a mi cabeza muchas preguntas como cual era su color de ojos, de su cabello, si era largo o corto, que era lo que le mas le gustaba, sus actividades favoritas y sobre todo como pudo fijarse en mi padre.

Eran muchas las veces que de niño le pregunte a mi padre de ella, y sin embargo el se negaba a contestar o solo se convertia en panda. Diciendo no saber nada, pero un hombre no puede vivir sin su madre toda la vida por lo que habia llegado el momento de preguntarle de nuevo por mi madre.

Y esta vez no iba aceptar una respuesta absurda de su parte.

Me pare de la banqueta y sali decido a preguntar algo que siempre lo tenia guardado y que no obtuvo respuesta por un tiempo. Pero que la oportunidad habia llegado.

Asi que sali de ese parque directo a casa y cuando llegue, fui hasta donde sabia que mi padre se encontraba en esa casa sentado viendo al horizonte el mismo atardecer que minutos antes me habia despertado el deseo y desesperacio de saber de mi madre; me acerque a donde estaba y le dije:

Ranma: Padre puedo hablar de algo muy importante?

El me miro saliendo de su ensoñamiento de aquel diferente atardecer que cambiaria de hoy en adelante mi vida dudoso en sus ojos me respondio:

Genma: Sobre que quieres saber Ranma?

Yo armado de respuesta me sente a su lado y le dije:

Ranma: Quiero saber sobre mi madre.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo Dos**

Mi padre me miro asombrado por lo que le pregunte que no supo que responder ese instante, que se acomodo en su puesto suspiro fuertemente y limpiandose los anteojos me dijo:

Genma: Sabía que algún día vendrías a preguntar por tu madre.

Yo lo mire sorprendido y acabo de unos minutos puff, se habiq convertido en panda con un letrero que decia: En este momento no podemos conversar vuelva mas tarde.

Tan pronto cayo mi asombro que le pegue en la cabeza y preparado para lo ya ocurrido saque una jarra con agua caliente y lo vertie en mi papá, se quejo de lo caliente que estaba con un paño limpio sus anteojos colocandolos bien empezo de nuevo la platica de mi madre.

Y volvi a la pregunta:

Ranma: Quiero saber sobre mi madre.

Mi padre miro dudoso y comenzó.

Genma: Que es lo que quieres saber?

Ranma: Todo como se conocieron, como es.

Genma: Bueno, empezó así.

Flash

Nos conocimos hace aproximadamente 17 años en un pueblito no muy lejano de aquí a unos 1500 km, ella una joven muy hermosa de cabellera negra como la noche y con unos ojos mas azules que el cielo y el mar juntos.

Asi que continuando con la historia nosotros salimos a entrenar por los alrededores ya que mi amigo Tendo estaba esperando a su primer bebé y no se queria alejar mucho de su esposa y menos de su hogar.

Asi que en un día de esos fuimos a practicar nuestras tecnicas, observe a una bella joven sentarse en una piedra no muy confiable y al parecer lo era que minutos despues la misma empezó a tan valiarse; salte largo y logre alcazarla ante de que ella cayera con la piedra.

Tal fue su asombro que se sonrojo, se disculpo de su sorpresa y se fue. Crei que nunca mas la volveria a ver, me quede impactado en sus ojos y su cabello.

Mi amigo que observaba todo desde una distancia prudente me dijo:

Tendo: Te cautivo aquella joven no Saotome

Saotome: Un poco su torpeza

Culminando la conversación regresamos a entrenar cuando a lo lejos escuchamos gritos desde el pueblo que no estaba muy lejos, salimos corriendo a socorrer a aquella voz. Y era ella otra vez pero en medio de un incendio, no supe hasta despues que se habia entrado equivocadamente en ese edificio sin mirar siendo la unica allí; entre en el lugar y la volvi a rescatar así que por segunda vez se me escapo ya que iba de apuro.

Entre tanto inconveniente para entrenar decidimos dejar el entrenamiento ese día, ya que Tendo iba ancioso por la espera de su bebé que se marchó a casa, yome quede por los alrededores a seguir entrenando cuando de los arbustos escuche un grito; me asome para ver que pasaba y por tercera vez consecutiva era ella sin mirar habia ido a parar al riachuelo del bosque. Estaba toda mojada, asi que me la acerque a tenderle la mano para que se levantara y de su fuerte jalón me llevo consigo al agua.

Minutos despues nos paramos y ella me invito a su casa para secarnos y por la ayuda del día. Ella no vivia muy lejoa de donde estaba, entramos en aquella pequeña casa muy acogedora en la que vivia con su abuela.

Me sedio una toalla para secarme y dijo:

Muchacha: Disculpa por los inconvenientes de hoy

Genma: No hay ningun problema y por cierto mi nombre es Genma

Muchacha: Disculpa mis modales mi nombre es Nodoka

Genma: Mucho gusto Nodoka

Nodoka: Mejor a ti gracias por ayudarme

Y desde ese instante supe que ella seria la mujer para mi, desde aquel día frecuentaba ese pueblo y sus alrededores con una que otra llamada de apuro.

Al poco tiempo de conocernos me iba enamorando mas de aquella bella mujer, y un día sin previo aviso le pedi que fuera mi esposa me costo un gran dolor de cabeza por que de su entusiasmo lanzo la sesta de comprar en dirección a mi cabeza.

Nos casamos un mes despues y me mude a vivir con ella y su abuela. Asi que coloque un doyo para entrenar principiantes, con los ingresos viviamos comodamente pero un día se puso muy enferma la abuela y murio. Realmente muy triste mi esposa empezó a someterse a la soledad y tristeza de la muerte de la que había sido su madre, paso largo tiempo de lo sucedido que cuando me dio una gran noticia me alegre de verla feliz como yo la habia conocido.

Y me dijo que esperaba un bebé, heredero/a de la escuela de combate libre Saotome. Me transforme en el hombre mas feliz del mundo que unos días antes de que nacieras le comente a Tendo que podríamos unir nuestras escuelas si tu eras varón y su ultimo bebé era niña.

Allí el plan de su compromiso, aceptamos y solo cuestión de días naciste tu Ranma todo un varón, fuiste y seras siempre la alegria de tu madre con esos enormes y hermosos ojos azules que heredaste de ella.

Al poco tiempo cumpliste 1 año y le pedi a tu madre entrenarte para hacerte un gran hombre de lo contrario debia practicarnos a los dos la tecnica que consistia en cortarnos la cabeza.

Ella acepto muy triste de dejarte ir pero sabia las responsabilidades de una esposa de un artista marcial.

Fin Flash

Aun recuerdo su rostro triste de ese el día que partimos de casa para convertirte en un hombre.

Termino mi padre de contar y le pregunte:

Ranma: Por que ya no regresamos a casa acaso no la extrañas

Genma: Si la extraño pero debo evitar ir sino moririamos en sus manos. O tu eres el que no recuerda?

Solo lo mire indignado y triste que subi escalera arriba a la habitación a pensar en como fui que naci.

Att: Saomin


End file.
